I HATE YOU
by gabiibyb
Summary: Mi primer song fic sobre los pensamientos de Brennan cuando ve a Booth y a Hannah en el Diner sentados en SU mesa. Oí esta canción y no hacía más que pensar en Bones haha así que aqui esta : .


**_este es mi primer songfic sobre los sentimientos de Brennan cuando ella ve a Hannah y Booth en el diner en SU mesa... hahah espero que lo disfruten y comentenn! ahhah graciaaaaaaaaaas por leer! :D_**

**_song: _Ne-Yo - Hate you.

* * *

_  
_**

Temperance Brennan estaba en el Jefersonian trabajando tarde, por una parte tenía ganas de que su compañero viniera para invitarla a cenar pero ella sabía que eso no pasaría porque él estaba con Hannah, pero seguía teniendo un poco de fe para que ocurriera.

Al ver que el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, decidió marcharse para coger su coche y dirigirse a su apartamento.

_Second street the restaurant where you took me  
The first time you said it would be  
Us together, I remember I  
I drove past there yesterday  
Just reminiscing on those days_

Mientras iba en su coche ella pasaba por el Diner, el sitio que había pasado tantos momentos con Booth, no se podía engañar a ella misma, echaba terriblemente de menos a Booth, ahora que tenia novia, casi no pasaba tiempo con ella y eso dolía. Sabía que Booth tenía que pasar, encontrar a otra persona para ser feliz, pero cada vez que veía a Booth con Hannah tenía un sentimiento muy feo dentro de ella, que todos lo definirían como celos.

_To my surprise  
That's where I  
Saw you together at our table  
And you look so happy as she smiles back  
As you smile at her  
Yeah I took that_

Al parar en un semáforo en rojo y mirar otra vez hacia el Diner, los vio allí, sentados en su mesa, algo dentro de ella le daba ganas de gritar y sacar a patadas la _novia _ de Booth, por la manera que se sonreían por la manera que se abrazaban pero sobre todo porque estaban en SU mesa, en la de Booth y Brennan, no en la de Booth y _ Hannah_.

_But when you kissed her  
I didn't mean to break the window  
But I just want you to know_

Y en ese momento la gota colmó el vaso… Hannah se acercó de una manera _oh muy lenta y seductora _a los labios de Booth para darle un beso. En ese momento una incontrolable ira le fluyó por la sangre teniendo ganas de salir del coche y romper el cristal y darle de bofetadas a Hannah.

_I'm not upset (oh whoa whoa)  
Not suicidal or depress (oh whoa whoa)  
Just gotta get this off my chest (oh whoa whoa)  
I fucking hate you  
I'm not upset (oh whoa whoa)  
I'm wishing you and her the best (oh whoa whoa)  
I'll leave right after I express (oh whoa whoa)  
I fucking hate you, I fucking hate you_

Se repetía una y otra vez que no estaba enfadada, que tenía que ser feliz por Booth, ya ha encontrado una mujer capaz de quererle y que se lo merezca más que ella pero no podía quitar los ojos de esa mesa sin darse cuenta de que el semáforo ya estaba en verde.

_Staring at me  
From over there as if I'm crazy  
I walked over asking who is she  
Introduce myself to her  
Hi I'm you in a year  
She's got my blue scarf on  
The one I couldn't find at home  
I thought I lost it  
But now I know  
I almost break her neck  
And I snatched it off_

Todos los coches le pitaban para que se moviera y en el momento que volvió a encender el coche vio como Booth jugaba con la bufanda de Hannah que se parecía un montón a la que tenía Brennan, y en ese momento le encajaron las cosas en la cabeza.

Un día Booth había entrado en el despacho de Brennan todo feliz preguntándole donde se había comprado la bufanda que llevaba porque decía que era muy bonita.

Brennan sonrojándose le había dicho el nombre de la tienda pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que era para ir y comprarle una igual a Hannah.

Por eso le entraron ganas de dar media vuelta y quitarle la dichosa bufanda y estrangularla con ella.

_I'm not upset (oh whoa whoa)  
Not suicidal or depress (oh whoa whoa)  
Just gotta get this off my chest (oh whoa whoa)  
I fucking hate you  
I'm not upset (oh whoa whoa)  
I'm wishing you and her the best (oh whoa whoa)  
I'll leave right after I express (oh whoa whoa)  
I fucking hate you, I fucking hate you_

Al final Brennan se dio por vencida y decidió dirigirse a su casa con una sola cosa en mente… _I fucking hate you, I fucking hate you_

_

* * *

_

**gracias por leer!**

**diganme que opinan**

**gracias. :D  
**


End file.
